From U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,467 to Benoist, a guiding template that has shafts in the manner of a fan is known for guiding Kirschner wires. The disadvantages of this arrangement consist of the fact that the fixation elements (Kirschner wires) can only be guided parallel to one another through the guiding template. Due to the shaft structure of the template, it does not lie directly on the bone so that the length of the wires to be introduced is unnecessarily extended.